


I just needed a place to dump my shameless self-insert fantasies

by em_jm



Category: C-Pop
Genre: Asian Character(s), F/M, I Tried, Married Sex, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_jm/pseuds/em_jm
Summary: This is very embarrassing.I love JJ Lin.





	1. Chapter 1

What happened to him?

You thought to yourself as you walked out of the office to grab Wayne’s coffee.

For the entire day, his eyes followed your every single movement with a hunger you didn’t know existed within him. When you were walking, when you were bending down to pick up your pen, even when you were talking, his eyes were on you. Constantly. As you were doing some paperwork in the office, you could’ve sworn his eyes were practically glued onto you, even without turning around.

After catching him staring the first time, he didn’t bother to stop, or even explain, but continued. And after that one time you refused to catch his eye again for the day - the lust in them was way too strong for you to handle, especially on a day like this at work. If looks could undress, you’d be butt naked now. Was that creeping you out? Not really, he is your husband. Were you confused? Slightly.

Were you getting more and more… aroused the more he stared?

Maybe. A little, yes.

Yes. 

That’s where the problem was. You realised, as you felt more wetness pooling onto your panties. Getting hot and bothered at work is not a good thing. It lowers your productivity and makes it hard to concentrate.

Just a little more. You thought as you stopped in front of his office. Then we can go home and get it done.

Apparently Wayne thought not.

The moment you walked into the office, he seized the coffee and walked out, only to return after half a minute with the cup nowhere to be found. You were about to question his sanity when he shut the door, and it automatically locked with a click.

You gulped.

He turned around and your wetness grew further as you recognised that lustful, sinfully sexy look he wore. You felt a sudden dryness in your throat as he stepped towards you, and took a small step back, only to realise that he’d gotten you trapped between the wall and his looming presence.

Shit.

“W - ” Your words died in your throat as he lunged forward all of a sudden. His lips captured yours in a hot, fervent kiss, catching you by surprise. He was practically devouring your lips as he kissed you roughly, hungrily. His tongue invaded every space you had and you ran out of air in a minute, but he kept going until you were flush, utterly out of breath. As soon as he pulled away you started taking in big gulps of air, almost certain that your eyes were tearing and your lips were bruised.

He smirked as he watched you catch your breath. When you finally did, you looked up, only to find him staring back at you. With an unprecedented bashfulness you looked away, only for him to tilt your chin lightly, forcing your gaze back onto him.

“Forgot how to breathe?” Wayne teased, grinning. You rolled your eyes and bit his fingers - softly, of course. He tensed and let go, emitting a low growl.

“You didn’t exactly give me a warning.” You looked at him, careful to keep your voice steady. “So, you finally gonna explain your behaviour today or what?”

“Hmm,” he looked away - probably for the first time today. You saw a blush creeping up his cheek and swallowed subconsciously - what a delicious sight.

“Well?” You pushed. “I know we’ve been having a busy schedule and all - but you could’ve at least waited until we got home - not that I’m complaining.”

“But you are.” He snickered. Annoyed, you brought your knee up to give the bulge in his pants a light graze, and smirked in satisfaction when he had to fight back a groan.

That smirk was almost instantly wiped off of your face as he retaliated by pushing you further against the wall to get to your neck, his erection brushing against your wetness in the process. You failed to stop the loud moan from escaping your throat.

“You can do better than that,” he said smugly, and you shuddered involuntarily at the feeling of his hot breath on your neck, “the office is soundproofed anyway.”

You blushed red at the implication of his words as he proceeded to nibble on the skin of your neck. With uncontrollable moans in between every few words, you spoke shakily. “Did you - seriously get it soundproofed just so that you can do me in the office without being overheard by the others, when we are supposed to be working?” He sucked hard on a sensitive spot and you yelped his name, throwing your head against the wall. Letting out a satisfied hum, he moved one hand from your left shoulder to the breast.

“Not really what I planned at first, but this sure is a plus, so why not?” He purposely pressed his lips on your skin as he talked, knowing it would draw a reaction. You inhaled sharply. “As for today… Sorry if I was too distracting,” he sounded almost apologetic, “but it’s been two very stressful weeks, babe, I just couldn’t help myself - plus there’s that dream last night - ”

“What in the world, Wayne Lim? You’re telling me that you had a wet d - ” He cut you off by planting another messy kiss onto your mouth. As your tongues mingled, he carried you and moved to the office desk, hastily clearing all the documents and setting you atop. The kiss continued as you ran your hands across his back and he deepened it by bringing your face closer. He was so hot and the desk was so cold - everything about this was turning you on - if you were wet before, now you were drenched. 

Wayne broke away, and started unbuttoning your blouse and skirt. You undid his belt and flung it aside, then went about unzipping his pants. Before you knew it, your bra was pushed up and Wayne was sucking on your hardened nipples. You gasped, breathless at the pleasure. He was tougher than usual today, playing with you almost unfairly as he stroked your breasts roughly, sometimes pinning down your hand when you tried to touch him. His tongue moved fervently on your skin, down, down, stopping at your sensitive navel to give it a wet lick, then down, to your thighs, then, to the inside of your thighs. His hands, rough with callus from playing the piano and guitar, were driving you over the edge as they moved along with his skilled tongue, sending electricity down your spine. Then - maddeningly - he stopped there.

Your legs were wide open, silently begging him to go on, to suck and lick you dry with his tongue, but he wouldn’t. You were almost offended when you looked down at him, but he just chuckled, the sound of it giving you shivers. “A little eager, huh? This is quite the view. Don’t think I’ve seen you this wet before. Does being in an office excite you this much?”

“Well, I’m not the one having wet dreams about it and executing it the next day!” you retorted. He had the nerve to laugh.

“Touche. Though I gotta admit that you’re right - ” he teased your sensitive lips using your panties and you cursed loudly, “ - I’ve been thinking about doing this for quite a while now.”

He pushed the panties aside and inserted a finger, then began to pump you ruthlessly, drawing loud, breathy moans from you. That didn’t stop you, however, from riposting. “So you chose to do it today, without even telling me beforehand, because you were feeling extra impatient and horny?” You taunted, then barely held back a squeal as he inserted a second, then a third finger into your wetness.

“Horny? Look who’s talking. Goodness, If only you can see what you look like right now.” He pulled out his fingers to show you how wet you are, then licked them clean, locking his eyes with yours. You flushed at his action, at how submissive his position was, kneeling in front of you. He slid in his long tongue next, lapping and sucking, and very soon you were screaming, his name was falling loudly from your lips, along with an unintelligible jumble of curses.

Your hands tugged on his hair for support, clenching into fists as he lapped you up. Your senses were going overboard the more he worked; your legs wrapped around his neck, toes curling as his tongue brought you near your release. He circled your clit with his tongue. A moan that sounded like his name rolled off of your tongue, and your hips arched. He knew you were close, and desperate for release.

Nimble fingers reached around your clit and pinched lightly. He knew this would do it. You came, screaming his name as your walls clenched around his tongue, your body going limp. You took your time to recover, panting, as he licked you clean.

Your juices had formed a puddle on the desk which dripped down from the edge; because Wayne didn’t take off your panties, they were now soaked and were going to be a pain to wear for the rest of the day. But you didn’t care. You couldn’t. Not when you couldn’t even think properly. Not when your husband was sending you into overdrive with his fingers. Not when all that you cared about was him pumping into you, and you riding on him as you both reach your orgasms.

What a beautiful sight you looked. He could feel his erection growing harder, and a hot bead of precum had already stained the front of his boxers. You opened your eyes to show him that you had recovered, and allow them to travel down to his crotch, where you noticed the obvious darkened spot. You grinned deviously, “Looks like I’m right after all.”

He was about to respond when you dragged your foot teasingly across his bulge, his breath hitching. You winked, and he lost it there and then.

With a grunt, he forcefully pushed your back onto the desk and leaned over you, taking his boxers off as quickly as possible. You were lying on the desk, your butt right at the edge and legs hooked around his neck; your sex was directly facing his in this position. His member was rock-hard and a bead of precum dripped from its slit. Without warning he thrusted into you, muffling your cries with his own mouth.

Your kiss was heated; so was he. The contrast between his heat and the coolness of the surface of the desk against your skin felt incredibly sensual as you tasted yourself from his lips, exciting you further. He groaned into your mouth as he pumped himself deeply in and out of you, marvelling at your tightness and wetness. His hands moved onto your breasts and started playing with them, rolling your nipples between his fingers, and sometimes pulling on them just to hear your reaction. You mewled, reaching your arms up to grip at his shoulders. It felt so good it was almost painful.

Still pounding, he suddenly lifted you from the desk, and positioned himself such that he was seated and you were straddling him. You both moved rhythmically against each other, and he penetrated you deeply with loud groans and growls. The sound of skin slamming against each other and your sounds of pleasure filled the room. Your sweat and juices glistened on your skins and the dirtied table. Wayne, for all his teasing, was a lot more vocal than you were and panted loudly as he did you hard.

He switched to sucking your nipples as he hands moved to guide your hips. You mewled, tightening your grip on his shoulders. The deep penetration allowed him to hit all the right spots and you were very soon nearing your orgasm again. He knew it too as your walls started clenching around him, drawing his orgasm closer as well. And so he thrusted deeper, harder, and you started screaming his name when he hit your sweet spot over and over, until whiteness pooled in your vision as you came for the second time, trembling. He gave a few more quick thrusts before coming as well, filling you with his semen. Your name came out from his lips in a loud, shaky moan as he slowed to a finish.

It took awhile for the both of you to recover, and even longer to clean up the mess: your juices and sweat on the desk, scattered pieces of paper along some of your clothes on the floor. He did most of the work as you were still dazed after two orgasms in a row. When he was done, he helped you button your blouse, and then bent down to plant a kiss on your still-sensitive vagina. You gasped at the sensation, and glared at him with an incredulous look.

“Sorry, just wanted to prep ya for tonight.” He winked.


	2. NSFW Alphabet headcanon

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Super gentle and caring, asking if you’re alright, and lots of cuddling.

 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Idk, his abs? For his partner, it would be legs.

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He likes to fill you up, in more places than one.

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He probably constantly has wet dreams.

 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He probably knows what he’s doing but isn’t experienced ‘cause he a good boi <3

 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Missionary.

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Serious.

 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Yes.

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Yo, one of his songs is literally called The Romantic. And just listen to Cinderella.

He’d be so endearing and sweet, and careful because he doesn’t want to hurt you.

 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Ain’t nobody got time for that, especially when you’re a very busy musician.

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Doing it in the shower. Blindfolds.

 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Bedroom…

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

He loves pleasing his loved one.

 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Public/semi-public because a celebrity needs to be careful. Also, he wouldn’t do it when either of you doesn’t feel up for it. No anal either.

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Well, he does have a long tongue. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Slow, sensual and romantic. But he can and will be rough when the both of you want to.

 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He’d probably much prefer taking it slow with you.

 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

If you’re up for it. But as much as the thought excites him, he knows better not to risk getting caught.

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He works out quite a bit so probably quite a few rounds. He’d definitely outlast you.

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Doesn’t use it that often, but he’s up for it if you want to use it.

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He doesn’t really tease because he’s all about making you feel good. But vocally about how sensitive you are, probably.

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Heck yeah, JJ’s loud as hell, growls, moans, grunts, … you name it. He’s probably louder than you.

 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

JJ Lin is still a virgin and will stay that way until marriage.

 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

I’d say he can control himself from thinking about it too much most of the time because he’s very into his work with his music, but a rough day would most certainly make his yearning stronger.

 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Very quickly - he is a busy celebrity and would be tired after a day (and sex), so he’d fall asleep, cuddling you.


End file.
